


Adventures in Knitting

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: She hits his shoulder making him laugh loudly, she blushes when two tables turn to look at them which has him stifling his laugh with his hand over his mouth, but he’s shaking with how hard he’s trying to not laugh.“You’re an ass.”She shakes her head and checks the time, they still have almost 20 minutes before the others start to arrive.
Kudos: 6





	Adventures in Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my 70th piece posted on here and my 35th over all for Les Miserables, I can’t tell you how Les Mis has changed my life, but it’s made it a hell of a lot better that’s for sure.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.

**1.**

“I should really try this.”

Grantaire said to herself as she watched the YouTube video on the laptop in front of her, her eyes glued to the screen until movement at her side caught her attention tearing her away from the video as she hit spacebar pausing the video, she’d go back 10 seconds then hit start when she was ready to keep watching.

“You’ve been talking to yourself for the past seven minutes, let me see what you’re watching.” 

Bossuet said grinning from where he sat beside her at the table, they were waiting at the Corinthe for the others to arrive before they were going to the movies to see Doctor Sleep, they had watched The Shining and Pet Sematary last night at Cosette and Marius’s place after dinner, and were excited to see the movie today, they were all horror fans so none of them minded watching scary movies then walking or driving home at night.

“Oh.”

She grinned and moved the mouse pointer to restart the video at the start and hit the video to make it start.

“What the hell did you think it was?”

She asked laughing as he shook his head.

“With you it could have been anything, but you are in public after all so maybe that cuts down on some of the possible things you could have been watching.”

She hits his shoulder making him laugh loudly, she blushes when two tables turn to look at them which has him stifling his laugh with his hand over his mouth, but he’s shaking with how hard he’s trying to not laugh.

“You’re an ass.”

She shakes her head and checks the time, they still have almost 20 minutes before the others start to arrive.

“Yes, but you love me anyway, so show me the video don’t keep me waiting.”

He said dragging his coffee cup over to where he’s sitting as Grantaire starts the video. 

“It’s a how-to video on loom knitting, I can’t knit for shit I’ve tried when I was young sitting with one of my aunts, and then I tried again a few years later when my grandma tried to teach me, but this looks easier and fun, less chances of me stabbing myself with no knitting needles in sight.”

She lets him watch the video after passing him her right AirPod, so he can listen at the same time as her, as she turned the volume up a bit for him to hear it better since they both only had one of the ear buds in, it was a woman showing off a bunch of colourful hats and scarfs she had made on the blue circular and pink rectangular looms sitting side by side with a knitting hook and a roll of red yarn under the items on a white table, she was saying how she’d show her viewers how to make hats and scarfs as well and some easy stitches they could start with before she’d teach them more stitches they could use.

**2.**

“I’m going to the store!”

Enjolras looked up from her laptop and nodded.

“It’s going to rain, take an umbrella.”

She had no idea about this latest idea Grantaire had, something about loom knitting, she’s never heard of it, but she knows how excited Grantaire seems, so she is just happy to see that, she’ll put up with anything if she stays that happy.

“Yea, I’ve got a water proof bag too, I’m going to get a bunch of yarn so that can’t get wet, I shouldn’t be long then we can get ready to go to your sister’s place.”

Enjolras nods and looks back to her laptop, she is currently talking to her sister so she’ll let her know they might be little late if Grantaire forgets the time while she’s in the store, she does that when she’s looking for new paint colours or sketch books she wants.

**3.**

“God damn…shit!”

Picking her head up from the book she was currently reading, Endurance by Alfred Lansing, Enjolras looked to the other end of the couch where Grantaire was curled up with two rolls of yarn, one was light purple and the other was dark purple, beside her on the couch cushion, Enjolras was curled up at the other end of the couch with her tea beside her on the coffee table as she read her book.

“What?”

She couldn’t see what would have happened to cause that outburst, the rolls of yarn beside Grantaire still looked like they had the last time Enjolras had glanced up, meaning the yarn didn’t tangle or fall off the couch, so she didn’t have a clue of what was wrong.

“I lost my place on the loom and have to start this set again after tearing it up, I did so well with the U stitch this round.” 

Grantaire said as she frowned and closed her eyes as she growled, she was angry at herself for messing up, Enjolras just looked at her and to the orange rectangular loom Grantaire held in her left hand and the strings of the light and dark purple yarn held in the fingers of her right hand, they were twisted together somehow closer to the rolls on the couch and made the colours mix together on the scarf she was currently making, nothing looked wrong to Enjolras, but she wasn’t sure what to say that would help, most likely nothing, so she kept her mouth shut and just nodded.

“The colours do go well together, Musichetta will love it when you’re finished it, it’ll match the new highlights she just gone put in yesterday.”

Grantaire sighed and nodded as she set about undoing her work on the loom, Enjolras looked back at her book and knew there’d be another outburst soon as she listened to Grantaire mutter softly ‘front of the peg, wrap around the back, lift the bottom loop off the peg then push down’ over and over, she’s tuned it out for the past three hours today alone, this was a new hobby Grantaire had started three days ago and has done nothing but morning to night with breaks to eat and use the washroom, Enjolras doesn’t know how she doesn’t have a headache yet but bought a bottle of Advil and put it in the cupboard just in case.

**4.**

“You do know what you’re getting for Christmas don’t you?”

Jehan nodded and ran his fingers over the scarf with a grin.

“Yep, and I can’t wait.”

She smiles and looks up from the orange rectangular loom where she’s looming a scarf with an E-Wrap stitch in orange and white yarn, it’s for Jehan but she doesn’t mind him seeing it now, she’d like his opinion on it anyway.

“I can do different colours if you want, this one is for you, I can do a different stitch as well, this is just E-Wrap, it’s simple but if you want something that would look more stylish, I can do that instead.”

She lets him pick up the scarf that’s hanging below the loom, she’s got about 18 rows done so far so he can easily see what it would look like as a finished scarf.

“No, this is perfect, it’s done by you, anything is amazing Taire, I love the colours and I’d love to know how you managed to buy the white yarn, get it home and keep it clean until you used it, my mother always said white was the worst when she used to knit when I was little.”

Grantaire grins, she’s glad he likes it and she might get him to help her pick colours for everyone else too, maybe she’ll do a scarf for Courfeyrac next and would love to see what Jehan thinks would look good on him, she’s thinking a dark red but she’s not sure yet. 

“Thank you, and I can show you what I use to keep it clean, my grandmother did it too when I was little.”

She’s so happy that he likes it, she’s only worked on it for about an hour so if she had to take it apart to start again she would of no problem, he picks up the ball of orange yarn and smiles as he starts telling her about the things his mother knitted when he was little.

**5.**

“Get your coat, we’re going out.”

Cosette said as soon as Grantaire picked up her phone before she even got the chance to say hello.

“We are, are we?”

Grantaire looked at the time, it was almost 12:00pm.

“Yes, so get your coat, take your phone off the charger, grab your purse and meet us downstairs we’re almost at your place.”

Grantaire laughed and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be down in a few minutes, put your hazards on if you’re there before me.”

Cosette laughed and hung up, Grantaire wondered who we meant but didn’t care she’d find out soon enough, seven minutes after hanging up her phone she was shaking her head as she opened the backdoor and got into Cosette’s car, Musichetta, Feuilly and Jehan were in the car already.

“Full car, where are we going?”

Grantaire put her purse on her lap and watched Cosette shake her head as she pulled away from the curb as she pulled her seatbelt around her and buckled it up.

“You’ll see, it’s not far.”

Musichetta was in the passenger seat and turned to look in the backseat at the three of them, Jehan was sitting beside her with Feuilly against the other door.

“You’ll enjoy it, trust us.”

Rolling her eyes, she grinned and shook her head.

“I do, I just hate secrets.”

Jehan held up his phone and shoved it right in Grantaire’s face suddenly.

“Check out the reviews for this one, it comes with Wi-Fi so you can cook some and monitor the progress of it on your phone!”

It was an Instant-Pot he was thinking of getting, but some of the reviews weren’t very good so he’s been asking all of them for days what they thought and if he should put out the money to get one, they’ve all told him it’s up to him but they have helped him find all the reviews on it that can be found.

“I found some American websites for you to look at with great reviews, did you look at them?”

He nods as Musichetta turns on the radio and starts singing along to the song on the radio laughing when Feuilly joins in.

“I did, I’m almost 100% sure I want to buy one, I’ve ask Courfeyrac to find the Instant-Pot cook book in the bookstore by the movies since I know that’s where he went with Marius and Bahorel, so my first dish I make in it has to be special, I’m thinking soup, everyone loves a good soup.”

Grantaire nods and reads the review, it’s saying how the person finds the cooking and cleaning of their Instant-Pot easy and bought one for their nephew who’s in University, they have used it for over a year and have never had a problem with it and highly recommends it.

“When you finally do get one and make something in it, give us all a call.” 

Cosette says from the front as she grins, they are taking Grantaire to L'Oisive Thé, a knit café recently opened in Paris, where at the tables reserved before hand, you can have coffee or tea and some desserts and delicious homemade pastries as you knit, loom knit or crochet with hand dyed wool and yarn of any colour or thickness you want, lessons are provided to those who don’t know how to do the activities during their scheduled time in the café. 

“I will for sure, I hope I can make room for it to sit under the counter in the kitchen, if not I’ll have to make a spot in the cupboard.”

Jehan says smiling as he knows they aren’t far from L'Oisive Thé, none of them can wait to see how excited Grantaire will get once she sees where they are, they don’t even know if she’s heard of the place but even if she hasn’t it’ll be a great time for her, and they know this will be a highlight of hers that she’ll talk about for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Google loom knitting trust me, do it. 
> 
> Ok so I’m not sure if loom knitting is big outside of Canada or America, but let’s pretend it is for the sake of this. 
> 
> I’d like someone to beta this for me (my other stuff too oh my god trust me I know it all needs it), that’d be great, please let me know what you think of this. 
> 
> I find that lately I've been writing a lot of female!Amis. I guess that's not a bad thing, we could always use more female!Amis, there is never enough.
> 
> My sister recently picked up loom knitting, that was the cause of me writing this, she loves it and does it all the time, she has I think 8 different looms, probably 12 rolls of different coloured yarn and has made many hats, scarfs, she made me finger-less gloves and has tried to do some slipper socks for me as well so far. It’s fun, I’ve tried a little of it and mess up and never catch my mistake until later and don’t know how to fix it, but she’s good at it and I’m jealous, go her.


End file.
